$3vw - 2vx + 10v + 1 = w + 4$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $3vw - 2vx + 10v + {1} = w + {4}$ $3vw - 2vx + 10v = w + {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $3{v}w - 2{v}x + 10{v} = w + 3$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( 3w - 2x + 10 \right) = w + 3$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( {3w - 2x + 10} \right) = w + 3$ $v = \dfrac{ w + 3 }{ {3w - 2x + 10} }$